Without You
by redsandman99
Summary: Hunter knows he's a wreck without Shawn, but he won't admit it to anyone else if he can help it.


**This is another story for the Spring Slash Prompt hosted by Nef and this one is for DX-Dynamite.**

…

"Hunter? Hey man, you can't just sit here at this bar all night."

"Why not?" Hunter asked dully. He really wished that John would just leave him alone. All he wanted to do was sit here and drink until he felt somewhat less miserable. Was that really too much to ask?

John sighed and put his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Sitting here and getting drunk is not going to make him come back," he pointed out.

Hunter snarled and slapped John's hand away. "I know that!" he snapped angrily. "I'm not stupid Cena!" He downed the rest of his whiskey and shook his head. He didn't need to be told that drinking wasn't going to bring Shawn back to him. That wasn't why he was doing it. No, he needed to drink in order so he could try to _forget_ that Shawn wasn't with him anymore. It had been a week since Shawn had retired and he felt like the hole in his heart was never going to heal. Even knowing that Shawn was going to be happy spending all the time he wanted with Rebecca and the kids didn't soften the blow. In fact, it made it worse because it meant that Shawn was going to be happy with someone that wasn't him.

"I never said you were stupid," John said. "I just--"

Hunter groaned loudly. He really didn't care what John was trying to say. "Fuck off Cena," he said as he signaled to the bartender to pour him another drink.

The bartender shook his head. "I think you've had more than enough sir."

"Well I'm not paying you to think dipshit," Hunter said, getting nasty now. Why was the universe plotting against him like this? First Shawn left him and now he couldn't even drink away his sorrow about that in peace. "Now pour me a fucking drink!"

John winced and tried to pull Hunter off the stool he was sitting on. "Come on man, don't get like this. You're being unreasonable."

"Yeah well, fuck it," Hunter said as he shoved John away. He really _really_ wanted John to go away now. The way he was trying to get him to leave reminded him of all the times he used to have to drag Shawn out of the bars when he would get way too out of control and that was really the last thing he needed at this point.

"_Hunter, let me go," Shawn protested as Hunter dragged him out of the bar. All he was wearing was his boxers, which was lucky because of how hell bent he had been on stripping for everyone's entertainment. Hunter had put a stop to it though because not only did a few really big guys look like they wanted to kick his ass, but he hadn't actually liked the thought of all those people seeing him naked. It was bad enough they got to see him dance around the ring like a stripper each and every week. The nudity…well quite frankly, he couldn't even bear the thought of it._

"_No way Shawn," Hunter said as he continued to carry the plastered man back to the hotel. "Do you have anything what Kevin and Scott would have done to me if I would have let you get completely naked in there? They would have killed me!"_

_Shawn giggled. "No they wouldn't have," he said. He wiggled out of Hunter's grip and puffed up his chest. "I would have protected because I'm a sexy boy! Sexy boy! I'm not your boy toy, boy toy!"_

_Hunter rolled his eyes and tried to hide just how much watching that display really bothered him. He had felt a really strong attraction to the Heartbreak Kid since the moment he had met him, but he hadn't really acted on it yet. He knew Shawn swung in every direction that he could (it wasn't the person's sex that mattered to him; he fucked anyone who gave him that type of attention) but he was afraid that if he made a move, he would screw up their friendship and then not have Shawn in his life at all._

_Shawn stopped dancing and grinned at Hunter. "Like what you see?" he asked playfully. _

_Hunter blinked, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. "What?" he said innocently. _

_Shawn's grin got bigger. "I asked if you like what you saw." He stepped closer to Hunter and swayed his hips from side to side. "I'm pretty sure you do…" He reached out and ran his hand over Hunter's crotch. "I can feel it."_

_Hunter licked his lips, even though it didn't do much good because his mouth had gone completely dry. "Shawn--"_

"_Come on big boy," Shawn said, giving Hunter a lust filled look. "Don't be shy."_

_That was all the invitation Hunter needed. He grabbed Shawn by the arms and pulled him into a rough kiss--_

Hunter was pulled out of his trip down memory when John actually began physically dragging him out of the bar. "Hey!" he protested. "Cena you dildo! Let me go!"

John didn't let go though until they were somewhat away from the bar. "I need to get you back to the hotel," he said. "You're a mess."

Hunter waved him off. "Why do you even care?" he asked. "You're not my friend Cena, so why don't you just go fuck off?" He started stumbling away, not even one hundred percent sure about where he was going at this point. All the whiskey he had consumed earlier was getting to him. "I should just sit down now," he decided out loud as he collapsed on a bench that was nearby. "Should just sit down….wait for Shawn here…"

"_Shawn!" Hunter called out impatiently. He could not believe how long his lover was taking. He knew Shawn had to make sure he looked absolutely perfect, but this was getting ridiculous, especially considering the fact that Shawn ALREADY looked perfect. "Would you mind speeding it up a little bit in there? I do want to get to that movie sometime tonight."_

"_Hold your horses!" Shawn yelled back from inside the bathroom. "I'll be done soon!"_

_Hunter rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. Shawn's definition of soon was a lot different than everyone else's. "We're going be old as hell by the time we actually get to go," he muttered._

"_Oh we will not!" Shawn said in exasperation. He finally emerged from the bathroom and put his hands on his hips. "Now quit being overdramatic and come on! If we miss this movie I'm going to be very upset."_

_Hunter just stared at Shawn, not even thinking about the movie anymore. The leather pants that his lover was wearing were so tight that they looked like they were painted on him. "You are not going out in those," he said immediately._

_Shawn frowned. "Why not? It took me forever to get these things on! There's no way I'm not going out."_

"_You're going to get eye raped by everyone if we walk out the door," Hunter objected._

"_I get eye raped every day," Shawn pointed out. "These pants aren't going to make a bit of difference." He walked over to the bed and sat down on Hunter's lap. "Besides, I've got you to protect me."_

_Hunter sighed. "We're supposed to have a nice, relaxing night out. How am I going to relax when I'm going to have to beat up the people coming at you right and left?"_

_Shawn pouted his lips. "Well if you're going to be a grouchy ass and not take me out, you better find another way to entertain me."_

_Hunter smirked. That was something he could do quite easily. He quickly pushed Shawn down on to the bed and climbed on top of him. "You want entertainment? Well I'll give you entertainment." He started kissing and groping Shawn possessively, feeling very triumphant when the older man instantly melted into the kiss. _

_The groping got much more frantic when the clothes started to come off. They were trying to go so fast that they ended up fumbling around more than a couple of horny teenagers. In fact, Hunter felt like an idiot who couldn't get his girlfriend's bra off--except for instead of a bra, it was Shawn's pants that he couldn't get rid of._

"_Careful Hunter!" Shawn said as Hunter cursed and struggled with them. "These things were really expensive. If you ruin them--"_

"_Well why did you have to get ones that were so tight?" Hunter asked. "These mother fucking things…hold on…ha! I got it!" He tossed the pants aside and then raised his eyebrows when he saw that he had nothing left to remove. "Where are your underwear?"_

_Shawn snorted. "I can't wear underwear with those pants. I barely get them on without any…don't you growl at me! I can go around without underwear if I want to!"_

_Hunter just continued to growl as he reached over to the desk drawer and pulled out the container of lube that he kept in there. "No more," he declared. He popped the lid off the tube and drizzled a generous amount of the lube on to his fingers. "You are going to wear underwear when you go out or I will go absolutely insane."_

"_And what if I don't want to?" Shawn asked. "How will you make me?"_

"_Let's just say I've got my methods of persuasion." Hunter slipped one of his fingers into Shawn's body, slowly moving it in and out. _

_Shawn glared at him while letting out a small whimper. "That's cheating," he said._

_Hunter shook his head. "It's not cheating when we're both going to end in the end." He continued to tease Shawn with just his one finger until he was sure that his lover was going to kick him in the face. Then he inserted a second finger and began scissoring them. "Now I want to fuck you really hard Shawn," he said, making sure to plant little butterfly kisses on the writhing man's collarbone. "I really really do. But I need you to promise me that you're not going to run around without underwear anymore." He placed a harder kiss on Shawn's throat, just barely letting his teeth scrape against the flesh. "Can you do that for me baby?"_

_Shawn whined. "Not fair…cheating…make you pay for this."_

_Hunter laughed as Shawn started bucking against his fingers. "That's not what I want to hear Heartbreaker." He began probing his lover's prostate as much as he could, nearly creaming himself over the look of sheer pleasure on the older man's face._

"_Okay okay!" Shawn finally agreed. Hunter's method of persuasion was too much to resist. "I'll wear the damn underwear if you'll just fuck me already!"_

_Hunter cocked an eyebrow. "You're not lying, are you?"_

_Shawn gave Hunter a desperate look. "Hunter please…"_

_Maybe that wasn't the answer to the question, but Hunter was so horny that he couldn't really wait much longer anyway. He took his fingers out of Shawn's ass and quickly applied some of the lube on to his dick before entering Shawn all the way to the hilt. They both groaned at the tight fit, but they were so comfortable in this position that Hunter didn't have to wait long before he could start thrusting._

"_Hunter," Shawn gasped. He wrapped his legs around Hunter's waist and began rocking his hips in time with the larger man's thrusts. He was so pouty and needy and Hunter loved him for it. He knew deep in his heart that there was nobody else walking the planet that fit with him the way Shawn did. What they had was so natural that it was easier than breathing. _

Loud thumping from the next room woke Hunter from his sleep, leaving him angry and sexually frustrated. With the memory of one of his many nights with Shawn still fresh in his head, he threw the covers off his body and stared down at jean covered erection and sighed unhappily. "Fuck," he muttered. He had no idea how he got back to his hotel. _It was probably Cena,_ he concluded as he rolled out of bed and grabbed his phone, which was sitting on the table. _I still don't get why he's bothering with me. Can't I make it any clearer that I want to be left alone?_

He knew that he needed to go take a cold shower but first he was going to check his voicemail. He expected to find a message from Stephanie because she always bitched at him when he didn't call. But it wasn't from her at all. It was from the person he really loved.

"Hey Hunter, it's me," Shawn said. "Look uh…Cena just called me a little bit ago and he says you're not doing too well. Can you call me back please? I really need to know whether you're okay or not."

Hunter sighed as the message ended. "Damn it," he muttered. He loved hearing Shawn's voice but he didn't want Shawn worrying about him. He put the phone down and headed towards the bathroom. He needed to take the shower, get rid of the hard on from hell and then call Shawn back and assure him that he was fine. He couldn't have Shawn worrying about him. Shawn couldn't know how much his retirement had really hurt him. It was pain that he was going to have to keep hidden and just hope to God he got used to eventually.


End file.
